The Arctic Life
The Arctic Life is the 6th episode from Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Arctic Dan *Narwal *Orca Whale Gil and his friends learn about the North Pole. *Pop Song: This Is The Arctic Life *Dance Song: The Slip And Slide Dance *Lunch Joke: Chicken soup with ice Molly sees Gil in skiing gear, chasing a storm cloud while trying to say it's time for the show. After poking it with one of his skews, Gil manages to get the cloud to snow, but the snow falls on him. He then announces that it's time for Bubble Guppies. Molly and Gil are walking to school when Bubble Puppy sees a large polar bear. Gil calls out for him and asks the small pup what he was looking at. He then sees the polar bear as well. Molly asked him what he sees and Gil tells her that they saw a polar bear, but she doesn't believe him. But they eventually find the polar bear, to find out that it's really Arctic Dan, the snow cone man in a polar bear suit. The two friends then head to school and tell everybody about Arctic Dan and then disscuss the wildlife that live in the arctic. They then sing "This Is The Arctic Life". Nonny makes the lunch joke (Chicken soup with ice). After the lunch segment, Molly tells the viewers how some people use dogs to pull them around on sleds. She then sees Gil trying to get Bubble Puppy to pull his sled. Molly informs him that people yell "Mush!" to get dogs to pull the sled. As soon as she says it, Bubble Puppy pulls the sled leaving Gil to chase after him. In class, Mr. Grouper shows the Guppies a globe and tells them that the top , in the North Pole, is where the arctic is. Oona asks him why that area on the globe is white and Mr. Grouper explains that since it's located on the top of the world, it snows a lot. They all say that they want to go but Mr. Grouper tells them that it's really, really cold up there. He then tells them that it's time to go outside, where Molly and Deema pretend to be Arctic Rangers. Once outside, Gil, Nonny and Goby do The Slip And Slide Dance. After the dance segment, Gil tries to get some Little Fish to mush. They ask Gil for the magic word. He says "Please", ans as soon as he says it, the Little Fish take off! Then it's time for a Field Trip to the Artic! At their field trip to the Artic, Gil and his team (Bubble Puppy and little fish) have a mission to go to the North Pole to put an actual pole. He succeeds with the help of Artic Dan and the guppies. They celebrate by having snow cones and singing the last part of This is the Arctic Life! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character